


(fanvid) King and Lionheart

by kylee



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Almost Touches, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Heartfelt Embraces, Horatio Being Steadfast, M/M, tragic danish boyfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylee/pseuds/kylee
Summary: Howling ghosts, they reappearIn mountains that are stacked with fear,But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	(fanvid) King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Of Monsters and Men, footage from the 2000 Campbell Scott Hamlet, my favorite of Hamlets.


End file.
